


Unexspected Suprises

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [16]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Richie is brought back there are some unexspected side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexspected Suprises

Unexpected Surprises

By

MCKPLK

Diana knew she was dreaming everything felt and looked surreal. She was standing in the cavern next to the holy spring.

***

Diana woke warm and content. Methos had her cocooned in his arms his fingers running though her hair.

“Good morning.” Methos whispered

“Hmmm, very good.” She replied sleepily. She tilted her head up to kiss him good morning. Methos leaned down to meet her half way giving her a lingering kiss.

She twisted in his arms so she could sit up on her elbow. Diana was running her hand over his chest enjoying the feel of his sleep warmed skin. She watched as she moved her hand higher to caress his neck knowing how sensitive it was. Her eyes rose to watch his face and she froze.

Methos seen the worry cross Diana’s feature. Then curiosity, as she ran her fingers over his face and through his hair. 

“Diana what’s wrong?” He asked not moving as she continued to look him over.

“There seems to be some side effects to our spell.” She stated “How do you feel?”

“I feel fine now what are you not telling me?” Methos asked as he started to sit up.

“Come with me.” She said as she led him to the mirror in the bathroom.

Methos stared at his reflection. He had wrinkles around his eyes and across his forehead then there was white hairs peppering his normally jet black hair. “Bloody Hell.” He breathed as he looked down at his hands it looked like he had aged a good fifteen years.

I had a dream about Gaia just before I woke up and she said that there was a price for mine and Richie’s lives.” Diana stated quietly not willing to look up at Methos.

Methos turned to her and pulled her into his arms. “If that was the payment for you to not only live but to become immortal, I would willingly pay it again. Gods I love you Diana.” He stated as he kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too.” She sobbed holding tight to him. They stood there just holding each other until they heard a loud knock at the door. Methos reluctantly let Diana go when the knocking became more frantic.

“Alright already, I’m coming!” Methos yelled. He opened the door to find Amanda and Mac standing there.

“Oh my god! It happened to him too!” Amanda exclaimed

“Come in.” Methos said to the stunned couple.

“What happened? We woke up older. I can still feel all of you so we are still immortal right?” Amanda asked fear in her voice.

Diana walked into the room. “Yes, we are immortal and no you will not age any further. Gaia came to me in a dream and explained that to bring Richie back from the dead and for Methos to save me and my becoming immortal required a sacrifice from the three of you. My guess is if Amanda had not killed ReShef and entered the circle she would have been affected.” Diana attempted to reason.

“So we gave up some of our youth to bring both of you back?” Amanda asked “And its over we won’t grow any older?”

“No, you shouldn’t grow any older in appearance. How do you feel?” Diana asked

“Fine we just look older. It’s a price I don’t mind paying.” Duncan answered.

Amanda gave him an annoyed look. “Speak for yourself. I would have done it don’t get me wrong but I am not happy about it.” She stated crossing her arms across her chest and pouting.

Methos smirked at her antics “Amanda I tell you what since you saved my life and helped give Diana and me a chance at forever. When get back to Paris you and Diana can go on a huge shopping spree my treat, and I will give you one free anything you need just call me get out of jail free card to use.”

Amanda brightened. “Well I will need a new wardrobe and I’ll need to get my hair done…” Amanda began as she moved over to Diana. “Come on sweetie we need to make sure you’re all packed. We leave in a few hours.”

Duncan waited until the girls were in the other room. “Are you crazy Amanda is going to max out all your cards you are going to be paying for this for the next few centuries.”

Methos just shrugged “Mac I have stashes and accounts all over the world. I have had 5000 years to stash things away. Not even Amanda could bankrupt me.”

“But you live like a student most of the time. I mean…” Duncan sputtered

“Mac you have to remember I came from a time where people were happy without a lot of material things.” Methos reminded him. “Living as Adam Pierson makes me happy, but I always have a distant rich relative that can bail me out whenever I need it.”

Duncan shook his head and smiled “Well then I guess we better make sure we are all ready to go. And Methos thank you for helping me get Richie back.”

Methos replied humbly “Richie is my friend to and I will bet he has finally got his wish and looks older as well. Besides I received a tremendous gift. Diana is immortal.”

“Yea and I hope the two of you have another 5000 years but now she’s in the game. Are you ready for that?” Duncan asked   

“With all of you to help train and protect her… more than ready.” Methos replied “I don’t plan on her fighting her own battles for quite a while.” And with that they went to see about packing their things.


End file.
